Newspaper presses usually provide newsprint and/or advertising material in form of a continuous web which receives a first fold by being passed over a folding triangle or folding former. The web, selectively, may be cut along the central or fold lines resulting in two continuous web sections. Selectively, the web sections can be folded together in a subsequent rotary folding apparatus which also severs the continuous web into discrete lengths. The second fold forms the first transverse fold. The two sections, if they are kept together, may then be folded once more, for example also by a rotary or reciprocating folding apparatus, which provides a third fold, forming either a second transverse fold or a second longitudinal fold. If the two sections were kept together, severed or not, the types of printed subject matter on either section will be interleaved or interlaced. The printed insert, thus, may carry pages of advertising of ladies' wear, double the number of pages of men's wear, and again pages of ladies' wear. If, for distribution reasons, it is desired to provide inserts which show only men's wear, or only ladies' wear, or two separate inserts so that respectively interested readers can separate out the sections, the handling of the material becomes difficult.
Is is, thus, frequently desirable to insert printed subject matter of different types, for example advertising for ladies' wear and for men's wear, loosely folded, to to be inserted, together, into a newspaper. In the past, it was necessary to separately print the respective types of inserts and fold them by the respective folding apparatus to receive two different types of folded, prepared printed substrates which, then, by subsequent handling, were interlaced and inserted into a newspaper. To do so is complex and time consuming